Non Existent
by BloodCocktail
Summary: This story is actually based on two people called Chris and Lucifer.They're filling in for Naruto and Sasuke.This is partially a true story for one of my friends. rated K for now.


The Night air was cool, a gentle breeze whispering through the trees in a silent conversation.  
The boy listened quietly to the atmosphere, speaking about its judgement, as he dipped a hand gently into the crystal clear pond, the small ripples sliding casually off his pale skin and into the deeper parts of the pond.

Sighing gently, he slid his hand over the cold surface of the water, staring almost longingly at the silvery moon above, a lone tear sliding down his delicate face.

"If being Alone is all I live for, then I wish to be as delicate as the moon itself, free at its own accord." He whispered against the wind, his breath being taken off on the trails of wind slipping over his skin.

"You shouldn't be out here, you know that right?" A gentle voice spoke up, another figure slipping gracefully out of the shadows and sitting down next to the boy, studying his almost non-existent emotions crossing his face.

"Selene, Leave me be. I'm in no mood to talk to you." The boy responded coldly, glancing at the female with a cold stare.

Selene sighed to herself, standing back up slowly and resting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Chris, try not to stay out here much longer, alright?" She whispered sadly, giving in to his dominant behaviour.

Shrugging her tanned hand off his clothed shoulder he turned his head, casting his eyesight non-interestedly across the pond.  
"Go." He spat rudely, noticeably making Selene flinch and scamper off into the tall building sitting in the shadows, her head hung low in rejection.

Chris coiled his legs up against his chest as he sat under the radiant moonlight, the grass underneath him pricking his skin. Sighing once more, his breath escaped in a sliver of white, his eyes transfixed by something incapable of being stared at.

"They all stare right through me. Am I really alive, or am I as non-existent as true love?" He whispered, his voice cracking in an upset manner. Biting into his numb bottom lip, he rested his head upon his knees, the small roar of wind picking itself up and ringing incessantly through his ears.

"I'm not here, but merely a being made from the thoughts of rejection, hurt, pain and heartbreak. The true sin itself is when you can finally see me through your veiled eyes. When you hurt the most."  
He whispered sadly, fresh tears cascading in small lines down his pale cheeks, his lip splitting open from the pressure put upon it by his teeth.

The small creaking of worn down floorboards racketed off the walls as Chris silently as possible, crept down the hallway to his bedroom.  
His skin was slightly reddened on his face, as he had cried for some time.

Slipping into his dead silent room, he closed the door with a soft click and leaned against it, sighing loudly in exasperation.  
Biting his sore lip gently, he made his way to the bed in the middle of the room, fumbling blindly for the side of it before collapsing weakly on top of it, letting a small yawn invade the stillness of the room as he slowly closed his eyes.

He buried his face clumsily into the soft pillow on his bed, sleep gradually taking over his senses and rendering him unconscious on the comfortable bed.

The pour of dull sunlight draping itself across the boy's bed woke him from his fitful slumber, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he sat up abruptly. His breathing came in irregular gasps as he clutched onto his erratically beating chest where his heart lay, his face contorted in terror as he stared doubtfully toward the frosted over window.

"Every night…" Chris whispered thoughtfully under his breath, standing slowly and fumbling sleepily for the wall.  
Walking clumsily to the door, his hand slid lightly over the worn down walls, a wave of fresh air invading his lungs as he stepped into the hallway, a small smile of satisfaction pouring over his features, slowly replaced once more for his normal frown.

Noise erupting from every corner of the kitchen involved Chris to hold painfully onto his head, people rushing from all directions past the small boy.  
His eyes were set in wonder toward the beautifully put together recipes, his nose catching the lingering trails of the food's aroma, leaving his mouth watering for even the smallest bite of the beautiful dishes.

Selene gently grabbed Chris' arm, leading him out of the kitchen and sitting him down on a small chair, her eyes studying his own.  
"You CAN'T go into the Kitchen! How many times do I have to tell you Chris?!"  
She yelled angrily, making the boy inwardly flinch and fidget around with the corners of his shirt.

"I'm…S-sorry."  
He stuttered back as a reply, turning his eyesight elsewhere as he felt a hand collide with his cheek, fresh tears stinging his eyes. "M-mum!" Selene gasped, an older female standing beside Selene, her hand nearby Chris' face.

"I'm a failure..."  
Chris stated miserably, now sitting quietly on his bed, his legs tucked high up against his weakly beating chest, his eyes red and stinging from crying. The other boy beside him sighed worriedly, resting a hand on his shoulder as he stared sadly at Chris, rubbing his hand across his shoulder comfortingly.

"You aren't a failure...Please don't think such absurd things, Chris. You're perfect the way you are, who cares what others think? Please just realise this." The boy whispered gently, wrapping his arms around Chris' quivering form.

Chris threw his arms around the other, sobbing uncontrollably into their shoulder, holding tightly onto their strongly woven shirt, as if terrified they would disappear. "T-thank you…Lucifer!"

Chris stuttered weakly, his sobs racketing miserably through his body as he cling tighter to Lucifer, burying his face in the boy's shoulder.


End file.
